Blau i Negre
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: Col·lecció de shots. IV.- Compartir: —Necessites aprendre a compartir —va mussitar la Bulma deixant el drap i creuant-se de braços—. Ets un egoista.
1. I Fill

_Dragon Ball i els seus personatges són propietat de Toriyama Akira._

**I.- Fill**

Que ella fos la Bulma Brief, l'hereva de la Capsule Corp, que la seva fortuna fos la més gran de la terra... no feia que la cambra d'aquell hospital fos menys depriment.

La Bulma va sospirar al llit i va girar-se per veure el petit bressol a on dormia el seu fill acabat de néixer. Estava esgotada, però tot i així no podia aclucar l'ull; al seu costat la seva mare arranjava un immens pom de flors a un gerro taral·lejant una cançoneta d'amor. La Bulma va somriure, no l'havia deixat sola ni un moment, amb la seva presència mirava de apaivagar l'absència d'en Vegeta.

La Bulma va mirar per l'enorme finestra de l'habitació i va ofegar una exclamació però no el somrís que va dibuixar-se-li de pressa als llavis.

—Ah, mare —va dir amb veu cantaire—, perquè no tornes a casa i prens un bon bany.

—Però Bulma, reina...

—No pateixis estaré bé. A més em ve de gust quelcom amb moltes calories, xocolata, maduixes, nata...

La senyora Brief va mirar la seva filla comprensiva, necessitava recuperar les calories perdudes durant les tres hores de part i cinc dies de menjar d'hospital, tot i que no estava gaire convençuda de que fos adient deixar-la sola.

—Crec que aquí a prop hi ha una pastisseria —va dir la senyora Brief.

—No, mare. En vull un d'aquells de la pastisseria de Satan City. —La va mirar amb ulls suplicants—. Si us plau, mami.

—Però reina, això em portarà si fa no fa mig matí...

—No passarà res, si necessito qualsevol cosa cridaré a l'infermera.

La senyora Brief va sospirar amb la mà a la galta, no es veia amb cor de denegar-li un deliciós pastisset a la seva filleta. La xocolata era l'única medecina per a un cor trencat i ella estava convençuda de que el cor de la Bulma acabaria per trencar-se amb la fredor d'aquell home.

—Si us plau —va insistir.

Al final la dona va cedir, va fer-li un petó al front a la seva filla i després va fer un petó a la maneta del seu net per anar a comprar el millor pastís del món per a la seva nena. La Bulma va escoltar, aguantant la respiració, els talons de la seva mare allunyar-se pel passadís i va romandre immòbil fins que va deixar de sentir-los.

Va fer a un costat els llençols i va baixar els peus a terra, recolzant-los a poc a poc, va redreçar-se amb una ganyota de dolor ofegant un gemec. No pensava flaquejar, ella no era dèbil. Va caminar fins a la finestra penosament, va treure la balda i va fer lliscar la fulla de vidre.

—Passa, ràpid.

I ell va entrar.

La Bulma va tancar la finestra prestament per a que el petit no agafés fred, encara era massa petit i fràgil per quedar exposat a la freda brisa de tardor.

—La gent normal fa servir la porta —va comentar recolzada contra el vidre, necessitava uns segons per a poder moure's altre cop fins al llit.

En Vegeta la va mirar allà quieta, amb el front amarat en suor i amb tot el pes del cos recolzat a la finestra. Va dibuixar un somrís orgullós; s'estava fent la valenta, fingint que estava perfectament, tota dignitat com si recolzar-se contra el vidre fos el millor per fer a l'univers. Però a ell no podia enredar-lo, la sentia molt dèbil.

Va decidir donar-li un cop de mà per a que el seu orgull femení no quedés ferit. Va agafar-la a coll i la va dur fins al llit a on ella mateixa, i sense protestar, va acomodar-se tot tapant-se bé.

«Sabia que vindries» va pensar orgullosa en comprovar que havia après a entendre'l.

El saiyan portava el seu vestit de guerrer, no podia ser d'altra manera, aquella roba el feia sentir-se segur i en part superior. Una vestimenta que li oferia la possibilitat de continuar sentint-se com el fred príncep dels saiyan, poderós, despietat i sense sentiments. La Bulma va dibuixar un somrís tendre en veure'l mirar amb certa por al petit que dormia al bressol de metacrilat al costat del llit.

—Es diu Trunks. —En Vegeta no va treure la vista del nen—. Va néixer fa cinc dies, tot i que suposo que això ja ho sabies.

—Sí —va replicar ell.

—Vols agafar-lo?

En Vegeta la va mirar amb els ulls esbatanats; la Bulma va aguantar-se el riure, se'l veia atemoritzat amb la simple idea de posar-li un dit a sobre al bebè.

—Vine, seu —va dir-li donant copets al seu costat al matalàs, ell va fer-ho de manera gairebé inconscient—. No pateixis si l'agafes com ho has fet amb mi fa un moment no passarà res. Que sigui petit no el torna en trencadís.

La Bulma va agafar al petit Trunks que va remoure's somiant tot cercant el pit de sa mare per abraonar-se.

—Has de passar-li el braç per sota del cap, així —va dir fent ella mateixa la postura subjectant a en Trunks—. I amb l'altre el mantens ben afermat. Prova-ho.

El saiyan va col·locar els braços com li havia indicat la dona que va assentir satisfeta.

—Mira Trunks, aquest és el teu pare —va mussitar deixant el bebè als braons dels seu pare—. Es diu Vegeta, és rondinaire, estúpid, antipàtic, egoista, capritxós, cruel, despietat, arrogant... —va enumerar amb un somrís divertit les múltiples qualitat de l'home mentre aquest rondinava—; però a algun lloc a dins d'aquest idiota s'amaga una bona persona. Ja ho veuràs.

En Trunks va posar-se a plorar com si estigués en braços del mateix diable, en Vegeta va posar cara de terror i la Bulma va riure.

—Estàs massa tens! Mira't —va exclamar rient—. Plora perquè se sent insegur, nota el teu neguit, relaxa't.

—Jo sóc un guerrer no un... agafa'l dona!

La Bulma va agafar a en Trunks entre els seus braços i el petit va deixar de plorar de seguida.

—El gran príncep Vegeta vençut per un innocent bebè de cinc dies —va cantussejar—. Tranquil Trunks, rondina molt però no mossega.

»Vegeta, suposo que no has vingut tant sols per conèixer a en Trunks, no?

De fet la Bulma no estava massa segura de si en Trunks era el motiu que l'havia dut fins a aquella habitació d'hospital ni de lluny, però com deia la seva mare: l'esperança és l'última cosa que es perd.

—Volia mostrar-te una cosa —va contestar ell amb aquell somrís orgullós decorant-li la cara.

—Endavant —va xiuxiuejar.

En Vegeta va aixecar-se i va posar-se al centre de l'habitació prou lluny de la finestra i del llit. Va observar a la dona i al seu fill un instant i llavors va aclucar els ulls i tancar els punys. Va inspirar profundament.

El objectes de la cambra van començar a trontollar i la Bulma va subjectar amb més força a en Trunks per a protegir-lo del que fos que feia el Vegeta. Però llavors, un segon abans de que passés, ho va entendre.

—Me'n alegro per tu —va pronunciar amb sinceritat—. Ho has aconseguit.

L'aura i els cabells daurats, els ulls blaus i profunds i el somrís arrogant que tant el caracteritzava. Estava encara més impressionant del normal. «Bell» era l'única paraula que solcava la ment de la Bulma i l'orgull l'inflava el pit.

Amb delicadesa va deixar a en Trunks al seu bressol de metacrilat i el va abrigallar tendrament amb la manteta de punt blau que li havia comprat la seva mare.

Va tornar a mirar al saiyan l'expressió de qui havia perdut arrogància, segurament per la falta lloances, d'aclamacions o de llàgrimes d'emoció. Potser si a la Bulma li haguessin quedat forces hauria fet alguna d'aquelles coses, però no era el cas i el màxim que podia fer era mirar-se'l.

—Felicitats —va dir-li la Bulma mirant de enorgullir-lo altre cop, però no va funcionar. En Vegeta va tornar a la seva forma normal—. Estic molt orgullosa de tu.

En Vegeta va tornar al seu costat a poc a poc com si analitzés la seva reacció, cercant quelcom que li mancava. Les ganes de guerra. Allò era el que li mancava. Havia esperat algun mot per fer-li baixar els fums traient-li importància al fet d'haver-se tornat en supersaiyan.

La va mirar llarga estona als ulls, aquells ulls blaus i eixerits, sempre brillants, sempre disposats a fulminar-lo durant qualsevol de les seves intenses discusions. Els mateixos que buscava després de un altre dia d'entrenament improductiu. Els que vetllaven per ell quan es feia mal.

La va besar àvid als llavis. Gairebé havia oblidat com era besar-la. Gairebé. Perquè, fins i tot entrenant, els records de la dona apareixien per recordar-li que havia quelcom a dins d'ell que lluitava per sortir; no podia permetre-s'ho, si més no, no encara.

El fet de que la Bulma li respongués als petons amb intensitat i voluntat tornava a omplir-lo d'orgull; i tot i poder passar-se així la resta de la vida havia de marxar-se i continuar entrenant.

—Aniré a entrenar a fora —va dir-li abans de fer-li un últim petó als llavis i anar cap a la porta.

—Vegeta...

—Tornaré —va declarar dempeus al pas de la porta.

—Arriscant-me a provocar una situació violenta —va dir la Bulma i en Vegeta va tombar-se per mirar-la—. T'estimo, ves amb compte.

—No diguis ximpleries dona — va fer donant-li l'esquena altre vegada, però abans de tombar-se la Bulma havia copsat la vermellor de les seves galtes—. Tingues cura d'en Trunks.

En Vegeta va tancar la porta de l'habitació i va fulminar amb la mirada a la dona rosa asseguda al passadís al costat de la porta amb un somrís satisfet. La mare de la Bulma. Quant de temps feia que hi era? Fins a on hauria vist i sentit? El saiyan va treure la seva millor cara d'indiferència i va dedicar-se-la a la dona que a canvi va ampliar el seu somrís fins que el va veure desaparèixer al final del passadís.

A diferencia de la Bulma, a ella encara se li passaven molts detalls d'aquell home, si més no ara sabia que la seva filla i el seu net sí que l'importaven

_**Notes de l'autora:**_

_Hola! Això és una col·lecció de oneshot sobre la Bulma i el Vegeta. He tret la pols d'algunes històries velles, per ésser sincera no recordava haver escrit res basat en Dragon Ball, així que m'ha fet gràcia trobar-les. Les haig de passar a ordinador i fer-los-hi un parell de correccions, bàsicament perquè als tretze anys no patia gaire per repassar el que havia escrit per corregir-lo. Són tots oneshots i no sé dir un número concret perquè els tinc aquí i allà i he de seure i mirar-ho bé, de moment n'he trobat sis.  
>No podré actualitzar amb molta freqüència, així que tingueu-me una mica de paciència, la feina i els altres fic em furten massa hores del dia.<em>  
><em>Espero que us hagi agradat. Petons i abraçades.<em>

.


	2. II Recompensa

_Dragon Ball i els seus personatges són propietat d'en Toriyama Akira._

**II.- Recompensa**

Les gotes de suor van estavellar-se contra el terra de la cambra de gravetat, en Vegeta va aterrar panteixant. Potser havia exagerat una mica massa augmentant tant de cop les G però necessitava fer-se més i més fort.

Va inspirar fons disposat a reprendre el seu entrenament però uns copets a la porta van cridar-li l'atenció; resignat amb la certesa de que el seu visitant insistiria i insistiria fins que ell obrís va fer l'únic que podia fer: obrir.

En Trunks va somriure-li des de la part més baixa de l'escaleta.

—Hola papa —va saludar el nen mirant de no perdre el capteniment. Tenia una missió i no podia errar.

—Què passa?

—Tinc gana —va dir tot sabent que el poder de l'estómac era molt superior al desig de fer-se més fort—; molta gana.

—Digues-li a la Bulma que et faci alguna cosa.

Ja està, era així de simple; ara només havia de tancar la porta i continuar fins a que el seu propi estómac es queixés.

—Però es que la mama no hi és —va queixar-se en Trunks—. I no sé quan tornarà...

—Cóm que no hi és? I a on és, si es pot saber?

—És a... Ui! Gairebé se m'escapa.

En Vegeta va arquejar les celles. En Trunks va contenir el somrís, ho havia aconseguit, el desig de fer-se fort havia estat vençut per la curiositat. El nen va acotar el cap i va mirar-se les sabates amb fingit penediment.

—A on?

—No puc dir-t'ho, papa.

—Ah, no? —Va creuar els braços i va mirar intensament els cabells liles del seu fill que mirava les seves sabates—. I cóm és això?

—Perquè si t'ho dic t'empiparàs —va xiuxiuejar i va aixecar la cara amb expressió d'innocència.

Al Vegeta va fer-li la sensació de que el que amagava no li agradaria gens ni mica.

—Tinc gana —va tornar a queixar-se en Trunks.

—Tu digues-me a on és la Bulma i jo et donaré menjar.

—Ha anat a la ciutat, a un hotel de luxe —va confessar el nen i en Vegeta va somriure sabent-se guanyador, temptar al seu fill amb l'estómac a canvi d'informació havia estat quelcom brillant. Del que no s'havia adonat el Vegeta era que s'havia empassat l'ham, la llinya i fins i tot la canya de pescar amb el pescador—. Amb un grup de brillants científics i un home que, segons la mama, és brillant, encantador i molt, molt, molt, molt, molt, molt, molt, molt, molt important, ben plantat i atractiu... Espera! —va exclamar comptant amb els dits—. Em sembla que m'he deixat algun "molt".

Amb només allò l'orgull d'en Vegeta ja estava en flames que la Bulma considerés a algú tant "important, ben plantat i atractiu" era dolent, increïblement dolent; però en Trunks no va donar-li treva i va seguir.

—També m'ha dit que és molt divertit, que sempre li explica anècdotes de coses que li passen, que és bo escoltant als altres; que sempre que la mama ha tingut un problema ell l'ha ajudat cortès com un cavaller. —En Trunks assentia a mesura que enumerava les qualitats del misteriós home tant "important, ben plantat i atractiu"—. Diu la mama que és un home molt carinyós i obert, que mai dubta en dir-li el que pensa ni com se sent i que... —va emmudir, un aura assassina començava a envoltar al seu pare l'expressió freda de qui feia venir esgarrifances.

En Trunks va maleir a en Gohan, a en Goten, a en Goku i a en Piccolo per donar-li aquella idea tant estúpida i perillosa i especialment va maleir-se a sí mateix per ésser tant idiota i posar-ho en pràctica.

—Què més? —va preguntar amb to gelat el príncep saiyan.

—Que... és un geni, que... manté converses intel·ligents i estimulants... —El petit estava tot pàl·lid—. Pa-papa que estàs bé?

—Encarregat el que vulguis per menjar —va grunyir abans de sortir volant com aquell a qui empaita el dimoni.

En Trunks va deixar-se caure de cul a terra alliberat de la pressió de l'energia del seu pare, de vegades s'oblidava de que fotia pànic quan s'enrabiava, bàsicament perquè amb ells sempre era bo i carinyós —en l'intimitat—, fins i tot l'abraçava de tant en tant i li deia coses boniques a sa mare després d'un dia funest. El seu pare era un bon home disfressar de mala persona, penedit dels seus errors passats i disposat a no tornar-hi a caure i a rescabalar-los tant com pogués.

Va treure's el telèfon de vidioconferència que li havia pispat a la seva mare, de la butxaca dels pantalons i va trucar a la família d'en Goten que esperaven amb ànsies saber com havia acabat el seu experiment. Un munt de cares apinyades van aparèixer a la pantalla.

—Què? Cóm ha anat? —va preguntar en Goku emocionat, podia sentir l'energia d'en Vegeta en plena forma.

—Crec que el meu pare matarà a algú —va declarar en Trunks.

—Au va! — va exclamar en Goku sacsejant la mà.

—Però estava molt enrabiat quan ha marxat.

—Això demostra la meva teoria de que en Vegeta és molt possessiu —va dir en Piccolo orgullós—. No paeix la idea de que algú s'apropi a la dona.

—O que s'estima a la Bulma de veritat —va dir en Gohan.

—O que té molta gana —va fer en Goten duent-se les mans a l'estómac, ell en tenia molta de gana.

En Trunks se'ls va mirar de fit a fit atònit, tot allò per comprovar quina de les seves teories era l'encertada.

Mentre tant, hi havia quelcom solcant el cel a tota velocitat deixant una estela daurada per allà on passava. La gent no aconseguia saber que era allò que volava tot i que qualsevol dels seus companys hagués sabut que era en Vegeta fet una fúria. Va plantar-se a la ciutat en uns minuts i va cercar l'hotel. No li havia preguntat a en Trunks per l'hotel, però imaginava a on seria; sempre deia que li encantava aquell hotel i que algun dia havien d'anar-hi junts i passar-hi un parell de dies, és clar que a ell allò de perdre un parell de dies en un hotel no li agradava gens ni mica, preferia dedicar aquest parell de dies a entrenar a la seva cambra de gravetat.

Va aterrar a sobre el paviment de l'entrada amb el convenciment de que aquell negativa constant als plans romàntics de la Bulma l'havia abocat als braços del senyor "molt, molt, molt, molt, molt, molt, molt, molt, molt important, ben plantat i atractiu". Dintre del seu cor va tornar a encendre's la flama d'ira. El senyor "molt, molt, molt, molt, molt, molt, molt, molt, molt important, ben plantat i atractiu" no podia ésser rival per a ell.

La porta automàtica de vidre va obrir-se i en Vegeta va entrar a l'hotel amb les celles arrufades i la seva antiga expressió desdenyosa, freda, cínica i desafiant. Estava d'un humor de dimonis.

La recepcionista va aixecar el rostre per somriure-li però la seva cara va fer una ganyota de pànic.

—Brief, Bulma. —La dona de la recepció va tremolar mentre en Vegeta la fulminava amb la mirada—. Es que potser ets sorda?

A poc a poc la recepcionista va moure els dits per damunt de les tecles formant el nom de Bulma per trobar l'habitació. Va empassar saliva en sec en veure l'etiqueta de "confidencial" a la fitxa i va mirar atemorida a l'home.

—No... no puc donar-li aquesta informació senyor.

—Cóm què no? —va grunyir gairebé perdent l'escàs autocontrol que li restava, estava disposat a fer saltar pels aires l'hotel amb la clientela a dins si així la trobava—. És la meva dona, t'ordeno que em diguis a on és.

—S-se-se-senyor... si ho desitja puc telefonar-la i demana...

—Truca-la —va ordenar i va encreuar els braços amb cara de pomes agres sense apartar els ulls negres de la atemorida recepcionista.

La dona jove va marcar un número de telèfon i va joguinejar amb el cable mirant de no pensar en aquell home d'aspecte tan perillós. A l'altre banda algú va despenjar.

—Se-senyoreta Brief, hi... hi ha hom aquí que demana per vostè —va quequejar i va escoltar la resposta, després va mirar a l'home blanca de por—. Doncs... és bai... no gaire alt, té els cabells de punta negres i... —En Vegeta va notar que l'havien tallat i va aconseguir sentir el xiuxiueig del riure de la Bulma—. El coneix de veritat? E-el seu marit? —responia amb preguntes a tot el que li deien a l'altra banda de la línia telefònica com si no pogués creure-s'ho—. Sí d'acord senyoreta Brief, de seguida.

La recepcionista va penjar l'auricular i va clavar la seva mirada al número que figurava a la pantalla, no va atrevir-se a tornar a mirar aquells ulls negres.

—Habitació 3021, l'ascensor central el portarà directament a la planta correcta.

Va dirigir-se a l'ascensor sense grunyir un simple mercès ni res. Va contenir l'impuls de pitjar el botó amb totes les seves forces, si ho feia de ben segur que el trencaria i no podria explicar-ho, així que va prémer-lo fluixet amb prou feines amb un frec. Però el seu temperament anava guanyant terreny a cuita corrent i sense poder evitar-ho va començar a repicar amb el peu a terra aguantant-se així els cops violents que haurien espatllat aquella andròmina.

«Clin» va dringar aquell trasto lent i luxós i en Vegeta va saltar a fora com si fos una bèstia salvatge engabiada durant mesos a la que acabessin d'obrir-li la porta de la gàbia. Va recórrer el passadís sense parar atenció a l'elegant catifa que cobria el terra, a les parets d'un estudiat color blanc trencat ni a la sanefa vermella que vorejava el centre de la mateixa, els enormes llums d'aranya ornades amb llàgrimes de vidre i als exquisits quadres més apropiats per a un museu que per a un hotel, com tampoc no va parar atenció als còmodes sofàs que s'ubicaven al corredor.

La idea de fer saltar pels aires aquell hotel cada cop li agradava més. Estava que treia fum pels queixals. Com enxampés a aquell sòmines el destrossaria a cops, l'enviaria al sol sense bitllet de tornada, el torturaria indefinidament, l'aixafaria com si fos una minúscula formiga... en definitiva l'esborraria del mapa.

Va mirar a la seva dreta per veure el número 3019 a la porta que tenia just al costat, així que la de la Bulma havia de ser la següent. Va continuar avançant.

La porta era oberta i la seva dona estava recolzada al marc, allò va sorprendre-lo. No havia fet res per amargar-se, potser, tindria la barra de presentar-li al seu amant? Estava relaxada. Molt relaxada.

Va plantar-se al seu davant i va aixecar la barbeta abans de passar pel seu costat com si fos transparent, la va sentir sospirar. Li va sonar molt seductor aquell sospir, però no permetria que allò l'allunyés de la seva missió de trobar a aquell imbècil que volia prendre-li la seva dona. Situat al centre de la luxosa saleta va començar a mirar a totes bandes a la recerca del ki d'algun desconegut, sentia el de la Bulma, sentia les habitacions més properes buides. Ni rastre d'una energia rellevant. Hi havia la possibilitat de que fos massa dèbil i per això no el captés.

La Bulma se'l va mirar sorpresa mentre en Vegeta mirava en totes direccions tot buscant vés a saber què.

—Es pot saber que fas, Vegeta?

—On és? —va grunyir entrant a la cambra on hi havia el llit.

—On és què?

—Ell!

—De què coi em parles?

En Vegeta va deixar de buscar per l'habitació i va parar-se davant d'ella amb una cara que en altres temps l'hagués atemorit. La Bulma va recolzar les mans als malucs amb posat orgullós, no sabia què collons se li havia ficat al cap al saiyan però no estava disposada a aguantar un numeret.

—Aquell sòmines que et diu coses maques, que t'explica coses divertides i que et diu que t'estima.

—Que em diu... que... m'estima? —va quequejar amb les celles arquejades per la sorpresa.

—Sigui qui sigui, jo sóc millor que ell.

—Anem a pams —va deixar anar la bulma amanyagant-se les temples—. Millor que qui?

—El senyor "molt, molt, molt, molt, molt, molt, molt, molt, molt important, ben plantat i atractiu" —va escopir amb veu irritada.

—Que potser estàs gelós? —Va somriure amb malícia i una mirada mordaç.

—Tu ets la meva dona.

La Bulma va esclafir a riure davant la mirada desconcertada d'en Vegeta. Ell havia esperat que ho negués amb cara d'innocent o que ho reconegués amb aquell esguard desafiant, però no estava preparat per a que es posés a riure d'aquella manera. Després de tant anys convivint amb ella i altres humans enutjosos creia haver començat a veure com funcionaven les seves ments i les seves reaccions, així que ara estava completament desorientat.

La Bulma va eixugar-se les llàgrimes de riure i va inspirar fons per recuperar el ritme de la seva respiració. Va recórrer-li amb els dits la mandíbula, va entortolligar els dits als negres flocs del clatell d'en Vegeta i va enganxar el seu cos al d'ell per besar-lo.

Va ser un petó violent símptoma de l'enuig i de la gelosia d'ell però no gens rebec a correspondre-li i a regalar-li unes moixaines, poc amoroses com a venjança. En Vegeta va aixecar la mà, la va agafar per la barbeta, va separar-la del seu cos i va observar-la. Els llavis i les galtes vermelles, els ulls brillants i eixerits, la pell perfecta i amor i passió a la seva expressió.

—Per cert, digues-me —va xiuxiuejar la Bulma sense deixar que aquell gest li furtés el bon humor—. D'on has tret la idea de l'amant?

—En Trunks... —va dir i llavors la va deixar anar i va tancar els punys amb força—. Mataré a aquest esquitx! —va exclamar recordant les paraules del seu fill mentre la Bulma tornava a riure.

—En Trunks t'ha dit que tinc un amant?

«No exactament» va pensar el saiyan conscient de que la pel·lícula de l'amant se l'havia fet ell solet amb l'ajuda impagable dels seu orgull de príncep. Va decidir-se per contestar amb un gruny abans de que ella tornés a preguntar-li.

—Així que estaves gelós —va xiuxiuejar-li divertida donant-li un copet amb el capciró del dit a la punta del nas. Després de tants anys aquell era el primer cop que el seu reiet es posava frenèticament gelós.

—No diguis ximpleries, dona.

La Bulma va somriure, des de aquella primera nit que van passar junts en Vegeta només l'anomenava dona quan hi havia quelcom que li feia vergonya. Així havia acabat per saber què era el que sentia per ella.

—Quina llàstima —va lamentar-se la Bulma—. Si no estaves gelós no has guanyat cap recompensa.

—Recompensa? —va preguntar ell ple de curiositat.

Ella va assentir sense donar més detalls observant complaguda la lluentor de curiositat al seus ulls negres.

—Quin tipus de recompensa?

—No sé... —va dir fent-se pregar—, no has fet res per guanyar-te-la, així que no mereixes saber-ho.

—Dona, no...!

Però el que fos que estava a punt de dir no va arribar a sortir de la seva gola perquè les mans de la Bulma al seu darrere i els seus llavis segellant-li els seus li van fer oblidar tot i ràpidament les seves mans van moure's per l'esquena de la Bulma, expertes, coneixent a la perfecció cada corba i cada punt sensible d'aquell cos deliciós.

La cremallera del vestit vermell i elegant no guardava cap secret per al saiyan que la va abaixar fins als seus malucs d'un sol i precís moviment. La Bulma va deixar els seus llavis panteixant i va somriure-li.

—T'estimo —va xiuxiuejar-li divertida amb les galtes enrojolades del seu home—. T'has posat com boig de gelosia per un suposat home "molt, molt, molt, molt, molt, molt, molt, molt, molt important, ben plantat i atractiu".

En Vegeta va assentir una mica atordit, sempre passava igual, aquella dona era capaç de tornar-lo en un xaiet dòcil. Tot i que ben mirat allò li reportaria la recompensa de la que parlava la Bulma.

—Però tant li faria si aquest home fos "tant, tant, tant, tant, tant, tant, tant, tant, tant, important, ben plantat i atractiu", mai podria arribar-te a la sola de les sabates.

El somrís sorneguer i altiu d'en Vegeta va dibuixar-se a poc a poc, el seu orgull s'havia restablert al cent per cent.

—On és la meva recompensa?

—La tens aquí davant, pren-la —va xiuxiuejar deixant que el vestit vermell llisqués per la seva pell fins al terra.

A en Vegeta li agradava aquella recompensa, li sabia greu una sola cosa, en Trunks hauria d'encarregar menjar durant uns dies, això o anar-se'n a rapinyar a la nevera d'en Kakarotto. Sí, millor que rapinyés a ca en Kakarotto.

De moment ell pensava fruir, dies, de la seva recompensa.

**Fi**

_**Notes de l'autora:**_

_Hola! Aquí us deixo el segon shot. He canviat la recompensa original de la Bulma perquè enguany em semblava una mica ximple, és la part dolenta de llegir quelcom que vas escriure quan el teu món és limitava a jocs, dolços, estudis i fer el ruc amb els amics, com m'agradaria tornar a tenir tretze anys.  
>Espero que us agradi. Una abraçada.<em>


	3. III Sobre perdre i guanyar

_Dragon Ball i els seus personatges són propietat d'en Toriyama Akira._

**III.- Sobre perdre i guanyar**

La va observar asseguda rere la taula revisant papers, fent comptes, teclejant a l'ordinador, amb la seva tassa, a on sempre hi havia cafè, ara plena de suc d'aranja. Feia mesos que l'observava, així d'amagatotis.

L'observava mentre treballava, l'observava mentre menjava, l'observava mentre dormia... I per més que odiés estar sempre observant-la no era capaç de deixar de fer-ho.

La Bulma va estirar-se com un gat sense aixecar-se de la cadira ergonòmica deixant en evidència el seu ventre arrodonit. Malgrat el seu estat de gestació avançat continuava portant aquella roba ajustada i suggeridora que feia que aquella nova corba del seu cos es tornés deliciosa i seductora.

—Coi, quin mal que em fan els ronyons —va queixar-se joguinejant amb el bolígraf, inclinada cap endavant i amb els colzes recolzats damunt la taula del despatx—. Mataria per un bon massatge...

Ell mataria per fer-li, però encara fingia que la ignorava.

La seva ment va tornar a aquella primera nit en que la Bulma va dir-li que no:

Havia estat entrenant fins a caure exhaust al terra esquerdat de la cambra de gravetat mentre els _fight-robot_ continuaven fent voltes al seu voltant assetjant-lo en silenci amb la seva llumeneta vermella com un ull analitza-lo. La Bulma els havia programat per a aturar l'entrenament si ell perdia el coneixement, no va necessitar que ningú li digués, ho va saber en despertar-se amb la gravetat desconnectada i la porta oberta.

«No vol que em mati o és molt retorçada» va pensar. Per ésser franc no sabia què pensar sobre aquella dona estranya. Li cridava l'insultava però tenia cura d'ell quan es feia mal, fins i tot l'havia vist plorar per ell. No aconseguia comprendre-la i allò li feia ballar el cap, ell sempre havia tingut bon ull per a captar la gent, però amb ella no ho aconseguia.

Va entrar en aquell edifici de forma peculiar i va saquejar la nevera escampant la meitat del seu contingut damunt la taula blanca i immaculada de la cuina. Va devorar-la, al seu ritme, sense ordre ni concert, dolços, carns, peixos, arròs... tot barrejat sense que li importés que els diferents sabors es tornessin en d'altres de desagradables. Tant sols importava omplir el forat que sentia a dins l'estómac.

Va sospirar satisfet després del banquet. Va olorar-se a sí mateix, necessitava una dutxa amb urgència, feia tuf de suor i cansament.

Va apagar el llum de la cuina tot veient a cua d'ull com els robots domèstics s'encarregaven de l'escampall que havia deixat al seu pas. Va pujar les escales amb pas cansat, potser s'havia excedit amb l'entrenament, mai s'havia sentit tant esgotat com aquell dia. El passadís era a les fosques cosa inusual, el llum de la Bulma sempre es filtrava per sota de la seva porta. Sempre es quedava fins tard treballant o esperant-lo a ell; allò era quelcom d'ella que no aconseguia escatir. Va entrar a la seva pròpia cambra, va despullar-se i va anar-se'n al bany. Allà les tovalloles blanques s'apilaven sobre el tovalloler, sempre perfectament plegades i netes, sempre fent olor de fresc. Va mirar-se al mirall de cos sencer que pel que es veia tant agradava als que vivien a aquella casa, el reflex va tornar-li la imatge d'un guerrer esgotat, ullerós, ple de blaus i amb una infinitat de cicatrius estenent-se-li per tot el cos. Va acaronar amb la punta dels dits l'única cicatriu que no havia deixat marca visible al seu cos, el raig d'energia d'en Freezer que havia posat fi a la seva vida. No hi era, no obstant la sentia, dia rere dia, com si aquell maleït llangardaix se'n fotés d'ell.

Les ferides físiques no tenien comparació amb les ferides emocionals, cada cop que rebia el seu orgull li feia més mal que el pitjor dels cops.

En Vegeta va ficar-se a la dutxa deixant que l'aigua calenta li cremés la pell i desfés els nusos que tenia als músculs cansats. Va ensabonar-se alliberant aquella olor d'herbes al que s'havia acabat fent. Va arrufar el nas, s'estava fent massa a aquella vida entre els humans, feia servir sabons, es dutxava i banyava amb aigua calenta que aconseguia només girant la clau, dormia a un llit tou i còmode, tant sols havia de demanar menjar quan tenia gana, res de caçar, res de rius d'aigua glaçada, res de nits a camp ras...

«T'estàs tornant en una vella retirada de la guerra» va retreure's. Les dones saiyan es retiraven després de tenir descendència perquè ja no eren útils per a la lluita, s'estovaven i xocaven amb allò anomenat "compassió", els agafava per salvar i defensar a altres dones i als nens. S'espatllaven, per dir-ho d'alguna manera.

Va tancar l'aixeta i va eixugar-se amb les tovalloles blanques. Mentre es fregava la pell no deixava de mirar els seu reflex en aquell gran mirall. Estava desfet, vençut, destrossat. Hi havia quelcom que no estava bé. Hi havia quelcom que no funcionava com ho hauria de fer. Mai havia fet una fila tan deplorable, ni tant sols estan moribund.

No hi havia res a fer, si més no mentre estigués tant cansat, necessitava distreure's una mica i ell coneixia la distracció perfecta. Va llençar la tovallola amb la que acabava de eixugar-se a terra i va cercar a un dels calaixos allò que els humans anomenaven "calçotets". Se'ls va posar, eren com uns pantalons curts, més llargs que els que feien servir en Raditz i en Nappa. Eren còmodes, tot i que semblava ser que no eren adients per lluir-los al carrer sense dur uns altres pantalons a sobre.

Vestit amb aquella única peça de roba va anar a l'habitació de la dona estranya a la recerca d'una mica d'escalfor i sobretot de plaer. No va prendre's la molèstia de trucar, de la mateixa manera que feia ella.

Era a sota del cobrellit feta un cabdell, però no dormia. Feia dies que estava estranya, vomitant tot el que menjava, havia perdut pes i estava irascible. Però no semblava estar malalta, li brillaven els ulls, tenia un saludable color rosa a les galtes i somreia com una bleda gairebé tot el dia.

El lleu xiuxiueig dels llençols en tombar-se cap a la paret va indicar-li que l'havia sentit entrar, que sabia que hi era. No hi havia cap necessitat d'avisar abans, simplement va ficar-se al seu llit i va atreure-la cap al seu cos. Va fer-li un petó al clatell convidant-la a tombar-se i seguir amb aquell joc seu, però la Bulma no va moure's i al final va ser ell mateix qui va girar-la per a besar els seus llavis. Les mans d'ella vam empentar-lo de la barbeta, un gest inútil ja que no tenia prou força per a limitar els seus moviments, tot i així en Vegeta va aturar-se a centímetres dels seus llavis, l'alè de la Bulma xocant contra la seva cara.

—No —va xiuxiuejar.

El seu primer _no_. El primer cop que una dona li deia que no. El primer cop que ella el rebutjava seriosa. Era un _no_ rotund, no un "no hauríem de fer-ho" o "no podem" o "no vull" decorat amb aquell somrís que el convidava a convèncer-la amb jocs i moixaines. Era un _no_, amarg i fred. Un _no_ dolorós.

—No, si us plau —va repetir en sentir que li acaronava les cames—. Vegeta. No.

«Per què?» va voler diri, però la pregunta només va sonar al seu cap.

—Ets massa brusc —va fer i va deixar d'empènyer-li la barbeta.

La confusió va dibuixar-se a la seva cara. Sempre havia estat igual de brusc i ella mai s'havia queixat. Per què ara? Li hauria fet mal l'últim cop? Per què?

—Em fa por que ens facis mal —va seguir amb els ulls clavats en l'expressió oberta del saiyà. Es sentia confús, necessitava una resposta i comprendre perquè parlava en plural—. Vegeta, estic embarassada.

Ell va fer-se enrere de sobte com si ella acabés de convertir-se en en Freezer. Embarassada. No era possible.

Va sortir del llit. Va voler dir-li que aquell bebè no era seu, que devia de ser de l'inútil d'en Yamcha o de qualsevol altre humà ridícul, però no va dir-ho. Hauria estat una bestiesa fer-ho. La Bulma no havia pas dit, ni tant sols insinuat, que ell en fos el pare, a més l'única olor aliena que perfumava la pell de la Bulma era la seva. Sempre feia olor d'ell encara que fes dies que no compartien llit i per més que ella es dutxés o es posés perfums. La Bulma sempre feia aquella subtil olor d'ell.

Va sortir de l'habitació i va tancar la porta ofegant el so del plor de la Bulma. Tancant aquella porta havia tancat quelcom més que una habitació.

Ara, allà, davant de la porta entreoberta del despatx sentia l'energia saiyà que desprenia el bebè de la Bulma, era fill seu, ja no havia lloc per a dubtes, per més que ell volgués negar-ho arribaria el moment en que les evidències se li girarien en contra.

—Deixa de fer això —va fer la Bulma llençant-li un bolígraf que ell va agafar al vol. L'havia enxampat—. Si s'ha espatllat la cambra em sap greu, però no puc fer-hi res per arreglar-te-la. —Va posar-se dempeus i va senyalar-se el ventre—. No puc tirar-me per terra i ficar-me sota el panell de control.

—Va bé.

—Llavors què? Tens gana? —Estava a la defensiva, estava dolguda—. Necessita un coixí més tou el senyor? A algú que el venti, sa majestat?

Va mirar-la. Podria haver-li dit quelcom. Però va marxar en silenci.

—Idiota! —el crit va empaitar pel passadís i va ressonar a les seves oïdes la resta del dia.

La Bulma va deixar-se caure a la cadira i va penedir-se'n a l'instant, no podia deixar-se caure d'aquella manera ni al sofà. Va acaronar-se el ventre amb un somrís tendre.

—Em sap greu Trunks, de vegades m'oblido de que he d'ésser més delicada. Sóc una bèstia, però no més del que ho és el teu pare.

«Vegeta... —va pensar patint—. Per què em acabat d'aquesta manera?». Si bé era cert que ell mai havia estat l'home més dolç i amorós de l'univers a ella sempre l'havia tractat bé. Podria haver-li fet mal, podria haver-la forçat milers de vegades, podria haver-li trencat els ossos sense proposar-s'ho, però mai li havia fet res més enllà d'un petit blau al canell.

El dia en que va tenir la idea genial de convidar-lo a casa seva mai li havia passat pel cap la possibilitat de que aquell home aparentment sense sentiments pogués arribar a robar-li el cor. Va anar guanyant terreny als seus pensament a tota velocitat. L'havia arribat a estimar com mai abans havia estimat a ningú. Ni tant sols a en Yamcha.

Va pensar-hi moltes vegades. No hi tenia cap necessitat d'acollir-lo. No era un animal abandonat i encara menys algú que necessites amor, però ella era així, senzillament la seva part d'ONG sempre guanyava a la seva part racional.

S'havia fet a les seves constants anades i vingudes, als seus entrenaments suïcides, a la seva fam voraç. Tot allò va fer-se-li tant familiar que, les poques vegades en que ell desapareixia, ho trobava a faltar.

Les mirades emmurriades, el seu descontent constant amb tot, les pulles, les insinuacions, l'eterna referència a la seva força superior...

Quants cops li havia jurat que la mataria? Quants li havia dit que si volgués el seu cos el tindria sense demanar-li permís? Quants...?

Totes les seves amenaces eren com el vent. Les senties però per més que forcessis la vista no aconseguies veure-les. Tantes amenaces i mai la va ferir, mai va posar-li la mà a sobre sense esperar a que ella accedís. Tants "podria trencar-te els ossos" que desapareixien amb les suaus moixaines, sempre curoses i delicades com el batre d'ales una papallona...

Moltes vegades havia pensat que era per la cambra de gravetat, per la tecnologia, per a que seguís assortint-lo d'aparells i reparant els que trencava. Però no. No era res d'allò. Ell, a la seva manera, la necessitava. A la seva manera violenta l'estimava, no de manera romàntica i tendre, senzillament l'estimava. Potser perquè era l'única persona que no li tenia por i no dubtava a plantar-li cara sense embuts, perquè no esperava aconseguir res tractant-lo bé, perquè el deixava fer sense sospitar a cada pas. Potser només perquè el deixava ésser ell mateix sense jutjar-lo.

En Vegeta havia canviat molt, potser de cara als altres seguís essent el mateix, però ella ho veia amb claredat.

Any i mig enrere, després d'un dia d'aquells per a oblidar en que s'havia barallat amb en Yamcha per enèsim cop, havia tornat a casa parlant... bé, cridant-li per telèfon a en Yamcha que insistia en que havien de salvar la seva relació. Salvar la seva relació com si fos possible. L'havia enxampat amb una altra, més jove, amb massa silicona i gens ni mica de cervell. Salvar-ho.

Els llums estaven apagats, era tard, la cambra de gravetat estava desconnectada, cosa rara.

—Si us plau, reina, escolta'm —va insistir en Yamcha amb aquell molest to de veu que fingia penediment—. Podem arreglar-ho.

—No hi ha res per arreglar, Yamcha! —va cridar ella deixant de pensar en la cambra de gravetat i el seu inquilí violent i obsessiu—. No insultis la meva intel·ligència amb aquesta estupidesa! Què és el que vols arreglar? El cervell de l'esquitx amb qui cardaves?

—Però, reina...

—S'ha acabat, Yamcha! La nostra relació fa massa temps que és ben morta. No funciona. S'ha acabat —va declarar i va tallar la trucada.

Va tancar el puny amb força fent que la carcassa cruixís i va endinsar-se a la cuina immersa en la foscor. Va quedar-se immòbil, no hi havia llum però sí que se sentia soroll. I si era un lladre? I si era un assassí? I si era un espia industrial?

«Fuig, Bulma, fuig» va dir-se a si mateixa, però els seus dits van anar directes i imparables cap a l'interruptor i el van prémer. La llum del fluorescents va omplir la cuina, els mobles blancs, les rajoles de marbre blanc amb vetes i les parets amb rajoles blavoses.

—Ah, ets tu —va mussitar sense gens d'entusiasme veient a en Vegeta devorar el menjar—. Què hi feies a les fosques?

Ni la va mirar ni li va donar cap resposta, pura rutina. En Vegeta no acostumava a contestar preguntés el que li preguntés, tant sols obria la boca per menjar i per a exigir coses com si fos el rei del món o per burxar-la. La Bulma va sospirar, va deixar la jaqueta al respatller de la cadira i el mòbil damunt la taula, si el saiyà se'l cruspia durant el procés de "empassa't tot el que hi ha damunt la taula" li ho agrairia, i va obrir la nevera.

—Mai et canses de menjar, eh? —Va regirar al frigorífic entre les ampolles quelcom per beure i per a calmar els nervis. Va excloure els refrescs amb cafeïna, aquests la posarien més nerviosa. Va agafar la gerra de te gelat que la seva mare havia preparat aquell matí—. Sou només en Goku i tu o tots els saiyà mengeu així? Deu costar-vos un ull de la cara alimentar-vos, no vull ni imaginar-me cóm seria un sopar d'empresa amb set o vuit com vosaltres... els del restaurant acabarien llençant-se per la finestra.

»No t'agrada parlar, no? O és per mi? —Va mirar-lo allà menjant sense aturador i sense donar signes d'estar parant-li atenció. La Bulma va dibuixar un somrís—. Sé que parlo massa, però...

El to de trucada del seu mòbil va tornar a sonar, la Bulma va posar els ulls en blanc, era en Yamcha altre cop.

—Què? —va grunyir en despenjar, a l'altre costat de la línia ell li pregava per una segona oportunitat altre cop, per enèsima vegada la mateixa cançoneta de les últimes dues hores—. No tinc el telèfon encès per tu, per si la teva memòria falla sóc l'actual directora de la Capsule Corporation, així que he d'estar disponible les vint-i-quatre hores al dia per si hi ha alguna emergència.

Llavors en Vegeta se la va mirar d'esquena a ell, el va veure reflectit al vidre de l'armari dels gots. Quants cops li havia dit en Vegeta que en Yamcha li era infidel, que feia olor d'altres dones? Quants cops el va ignorar? Quants el va acusat de mentir? Massa.

—No ets tant important com per això! Em sents? Imbècil presumptuós! —va cridar amb tota la seva ràbia—. Si tornes a trucar-me avisaré a la policia o et ruixaré amb salsa barbacoa per a que en Vegeta et rosteixi!

I va penjar una altra vegada serrant les dents. Podia anar-se'n a l'infern mateix i deixar-la en pau. No volia parlar amb ell, és que no ho entenia? No estava d'humor per enfrontar-se amb ell, en fred ja es veuria, però en aquell moment només volia assassinar-lo.

—No menges més pou sense fons? —va grunyir la Bulma i sospirar, ell no en tenia pas la culpa—. Em sap greu —va mussitar seient a la cadira—, em treu de polleguera.

—Tant se me'n fot —va replicar mirant-la al ulls fixament com si provés de llegir-li el pensament. Va agafar un dels molts pastissets i va acostar-se'l fent-lo lliscar per la taula—. Menja.

—Què?

—Menja.

—No tinc gana.

—Menja. És una ordre.

La Bulma va dedicar-li un suau somrís ple de sarcasme.

—No tens autoritat per a donar-me ordres, príncep. —Ell va arronsar-se d'espatlles—. I no tinc gana.

En Vegeta va fixar la seva atenció en un punt indefinit de la taula. Nou paraules, segurament era el primer cop que deia més de quatre paraules sense deixar anar un munt d'insults, tot i que de l'ordre no s'havia lliurat.

El seu telèfon va tornar a sonar, altre cop en Yamcha, altre cop voldria demanar-li una segona oportunitat. Ja en tenia ben bé prou, el deixaria sonar fins que es cansés. Ignorar-lo sonava bé. Va tamborinejar amb les ungles sobre la superfície lacada de color blanc de la taula. La posava de mala lluna sentir-l'ho sense parar. Va tancar els ulls, com si amb aquell gest fos a desaparèixer el maleït so.

El so va parar. S'havia donat per vençut molt ràpid. La Bulma va obrir els ulls i va veure a en Vegeta dempeus al seu costat amb el telèfon a l'oïda i les celles arrufades. Es sentia el xiuxiueig de la veu d'en Yamcha.

—Ets patètic. —La veu d'en Vegeta va ressonar al silenci de la cuina—. Això t'ha funcionat algun cop? Ets més patètic que en Nappa, patata.

»Ha penjat —va fer tornat-li el telèfon a la Bulma.

—Això ha sigut molt groller.

El saiyà tant sols va arronsar les espatlles amb aquell posat sorneguer que la treia de polleguera. La Bulma va aixecar-se d'un bot a punt per enfrontar-lo i retreure-li la seva actitud. Amb les mans als malucs, una mica inclinada cap a ell i amb les celles arrufades.

Per què s'empipava amb ell? Només havia dit en veu alta que era patètic, que no ho pensava també ella? No era allò el que havia estat evitant cridar-li durant les últimes dues hores?

«Oh, merda». Era idiota. Va ennuvolar-se-li la vista i va eliminar la distancia que s'obria entre el seu cos i el del Vegeta. Estava abraçant a aquell saiyà psicòpata, obsessiu i malcarat.

—I ara què? —va fer en Vegeta amb un to de veu ple d'incomoditat.

—És que... acabo d'adonar-me'n d'una cosa —va gemegar.

Va deixar passar l'oportunitat d'allunyar-la, de fingir que tant li feia, havia dubtat massa estona. La Bulma va sentir que a en Vegeta l'importava una mica i també que ell s'havia adonat de que l'havia descobert.

La Bulma no va dir res, tan sols va plorar. Descobrir que feia temps que els seus sentiments envers en Yamcha havien desaparegut i que si continuava amb ell era per costum feia més mal que haver-lo enxampat al llit amb una altra dona.

Aquell instant a la cuina va canviar la seva manera de veure al seu hoste. Va deixar de semblar-li molest i insuportable i va aprendre a llegir als seus moviments i grunys. Ja no la treia de polleguera tant fàcilment, no queia a les seves trampes verbals i fruïa de les seves visites nocturnes...

Però les visites nocturnes havien desaparegut després de que el rebutgés i li digués que estava embarassada. I ara en Trunks i ella estaven tot sols.

Va estirar-se altre cop. Ja havia treballat prou.

Va recollir les seves coses i va anar cap a casa seva disposada a prendre un bon bany amb molta escuma i espelmes pertot. Relaxar-se li faria bé, no només a ella, a en Trunks també li faria bé.

El xofer la va deixar al davant de l'edifici i la Bulma va baixar del cotxe amb elegància. En Vegeta era allà palplantat amb l'esquena recolzada a la paret, just al costat de la porta.

Va seguir-la amb la mirada mentre ella creuava el pas de la porta tot ignorant-lo deliberadament. La va deixar entrar i va esperar pacient fins a tenir-la en una situació en la que no pogués fugir d'ell, com si fos una presa. La Bulma no li tenia por però era una experta en fugir quant hi havia quelcom que no l'interessava, si l'acorralava impossibilitant-li la fugida hauria de batallar amb les seves respostes mordaces.

Va pujar les escales fent el mateix camí que havia fet ella. L'avantatge de que els pares rars de la seva amfitriona els haguessin allotjat plegats a l'altre banda de la finca era que no s'havia de preocupar per cap mena d'interrupció.

Va enganxar l'orella a la porta de l'habitació de la Bulma i va sentir el xipolleig de l'aigua, també li venia olor de sabó.

«Està prenent un bany» va dir-se. Era perfecte, així no podria fugir d'ell.

Va obrir la porta de cop i, abans de que la Bulma pogués reaccionar al só de la porta, en Vegeta ja era davant d'ella mirant-la fixament.

—Què fots? —va preguntar amb el pols accelerat, li havia clavat un ensurt de mort—. No t'han ensenyat a trucar abans d'entrar?

—I a tu? —va replicar amb un somrís tort. Ella mai trucava a la porta abans d'entrar.

—Què vols? —va qüestionar aturant el gest de tapar-se, era una estupidesa, l'havia vist nua un munt de cops—. Els robots domèstics estan programats, el sopar estarà a punt de seguida. No pots tenir tanta gana com per no poder esperar deu minuts, no?

—Calla i escolta'm.

La Bulma va tancar els ulls exasperada, sempre donant-li ordres, semblava ser que no podria relaxar-se.

En Vegeta va prémer els punys, ho havia assajat i havia elaborat respostes a l'alçada de les que ella acostumava a donar-li. Només havia de deixar-ho anar, deixar de banda el seu orgull un minut i ja.

—No penso tenir cura de cap dels dos. —Va esperar la reacció, però ella va continuar impertorbable a la banyera—. Si penses quedar-te amb mi i que aquest mocós estigui a prop meu apreneu a tenir cura de vosaltres mateixos. Sóc un saiyà no un humà.

—Ha! El dia en que necessiti que tu tinguis cura de mi serà el dia en el que el món s'acabi, goril·la de l'espai.

—Dona presumptuosa.

—Home egocèntric.

L'últim que va fer en Vegeta abans de treure's la roba i ficar-se a la banyera va ser somriure-li d'aquella manera tan seva i clavar-li un suau copet a l'espatlla, que en la llengua Vegeta volia dir "em sap greu"

**Fi**

_**Notes de l'autora:  
><strong>Hola! Fins aquí el tercer shot. He afegit força detalls, com les al·lusions a les seves nits de sexe, crec que feien falta, si més no m'ho sembla a mi. Aquest shot no tenia cap títol, li he donat moltes voltes cercant una paraula per posar-hi però no se m'ha acudit cap així que ha quedat un títol llarg hehehe._

_º º º_

_**Androide 18:** Hola! Ets el meu primer review en català! No saps quina il·lusió que m'ha fet! Moltíssimes mercès, companya!  
>Oi que sí? En té tota la pinta de ser gelós hahaha, ja ho va demostrar en aquella escena de la saga de Buu quan en Goku ofereix fotos sexys  un petó de la Bulma a en Rô Kaiôshin, es va posar histèric hahaha.  
>Amb aquesta capacitat per sentir converses a un parell de kilòmetres de distancia és el tafaner perfecte! La veritat és que és més que probable que tant li faci, però no crec que pugui callar si hi ha teories pel mig, sempre acaba dient la seva el molt punyeter.<br>Hahaha no pot queixar-se, no. Ja m'agradaria a mi tenir un home com aquest.  
>Sobre els noms, ho sé. Em, sonen molt millor en català perquè són als que estic acostumada, però sóc una mica perepunyetes i m'agrada mantenir els originals de l'autor. De fet als texts que vaig escriure posa Cor Petit, Iamxa, Xixi, Kakarot... però bé, punyetes són punyetes.<br>Petons!  
><strong>Naileben:<strong> Hola! Mercès, m'alegra saber que t'han agradat. Hahaha continuo, continuo! Petons!_


	4. IV Compartir

_Dragon Ball i els seus personatges són propietat d'en Toriyama Akira._

**IV.- Compartir**

La Bulma va baixar les escales amb la seva camisa de dormir vermella amb puntes a les vores de l'escot i fregant-se un ull mig adormida. Cada dia veia més clar que treballar setze hores al dia no podia ésser bo per a ningú. La culpa era d'aquell nou projecte que tenia al cap... de fet la culpa era totalment seva per ser capaç d'oblidar-se de tot quan treballava en quelcom que li agradava, si no fos per la seva mare que li portava menjar regularment al laboratori hauria mort d'innanició.

Havia decidit agafar-se el dia lliure i dedicar-se a sí mateixa i a la seva malmesa relació amorosa amb en Yamcha. Era força probable que acabessin discutint un altra vega però necessitava salvar-la o, com a mínim, sentir que feia quelcom per salvar-la.

El soroll de plats omplia la cuina i allà hi era ell, en Vegeta, devorant com un desesperat tot el que li passava pel davant. I també hi era la seva mare taral·lejant una cançó mentre rentava plats i fornejava quelcom que feia una olor deliciosa però massa pesada per a esmorzar.

—Bon dia —va mussitar la Bulma mentre en Vegeta continuava la seva tasca d'empassar-se tot el que hi havia damunt la taula enorme.

—Bon dia, reina —va contestar la seva mare amb un somrís radiant—. T'he deixant unes torrades, ara et poso un cafè ben calentó.

En va Vegeta va aturar un moment la seva ingesta de menjar i li va clavar els ulls negres a la Bulma amb un punt de diversió.

«Què maquines saiyà del dimoni? Començaràs a tocar-me els nassos de bon matí?» va pensar aguantant la seva millor cara de pòquer. No sabia perquè encara era allà tenint la opció de fotre el cap ni perquè gaudia tant traient-la de polleguera. Començava a pensar que en el fons, encara que no se n'hagués adonat, li agradava ser amb ells i tenir quelcom semblant a una família els membres de la qual no t'apunyalaran mentre dorms.

«Ets com un marrec mimat i capriciós, petit príncep dels micos de l'espai».

Ell va tornar a la seva tasca de cruspir com un boig i ella va exhalar un sospir mortificat. Sense mirar va apropar-se el plat que la seva mare li havia deixat amb les torrades, va palpar la porcellana, la corba suau del fons i llavor el va mirar...

—Però què...!?

Era buit deixant de banda unes molles, ara comprenia aquell punt de diversió i el coi de somrís sarcàstic que li acabava de fer.

—T'has menjat el meu esmorzar? —va preguntar com una burra obviant el que era evident.

Ell no va contestar, va limitar-se a mirar-la mastegant amb la boca sorprenentment plena. En Vegeta va senyalar amb un os enorme del que fos que acabava de cruspir-se els plats de menjar i després a sí mateix amb una lluentor maliciosa als seus ulls negres, el que traduït a l'idioma humà i racional volia dir: totes les coses comestibles d'aquesta taula són meves, humana.

Si fotre-li alguna cosa pel cap hagués pogut ser efectiu ho hauria fet. En aquella tessitura només hi havia una cosa que pogués fer-li mal al saiyà, així que la Bulma va allargar la mà i va prendre un tros de préssec del bol de macedònia que tenia més a prop. Va portar-se'l als llavis i va esperar fins a comprovar que ell se la mirava, llavors va mossegar-lo amb parsimònia, delectant-se amb l'expressió d'ira que es dibuixava a la cara de Vegeta. La Bulma va somriure-li triomfant i va agafar un tros de poma. Allò ja era massa per al guerrer, el menjar no es tocava.

—Treu la teva mà blanquinosa del meu menjar, humana escarransida —va remugar.

—Bulma, filla! —va exclamar la seva mare—. No molestis al nostre convidat. L'esmorzar és l'apat més important del dia.

—Això digues-li a ell —va protestar la jove—. S'ha menjat la meva part de l'esmorzar.

—Però filla, que no veus que ell necessita molt de menjar per omplir-se...

la Bulma va mira-se-la al·lucinada. Per la seva mare ella podia morir-se de gana sempre que el príncep psicòpata pogués saciar la seva gana voraç.

«Increïble». El saiyà li somreia irònic, havia trobat en la seva mare una aliada inesperada i impagable, el molt maleït. Aquella ganyota irònica la treia de polleguera. «M'encantaria esborrar-te aquest somrís ridícul de la cara príncep malcriat».

—Vaja —va xiuxiuejar la rossa amb la mà a la galta—. No queda més pa. —Va plantar-li el cafè davant a ala seva filla i la va mirar amb una disculpa pintada als seus iris blaus—. Aniré a cercar més, hauràs d'esperar, reina.

—No et molestis, he perdut la gana.

Però la seva mare la va ignorar del tot i va sortir al jardí fent saltirons animat. La Bulma va sospirar, podia escoltar-la de tant en tant.

I mentre ella patia les conseqüències d'una mare més preocupada pels seus invitats que per la seva família i que per acabar-ho d'adobar no l'escoltava quan parlava en Vegeta seguia empassant-s'ho tot.

—Egoista malcriat —va remugar la Bulma.

En vegeta no va prendre's la molèstia de mirar-se-la, tot i que per la inclinació de les celles va saber que l'havia sentit. La Bulma va tornar a estirar els dits en direcció al bol de macedònia, però no van arribar a la seva destinació, el saiyà s'havia aixecat i li havia agafat el canell impedint que es mogués.

—No toquis el meu menjar —va grunyir aquesta vegada amb violència.

«Qualsevol diria que ets un quisso famolenc» i aquell pensament gaire la fa riure. De fet en Goku era igual a l'hora de menjar, un pou sense fons i possessiu amb els aliments.

Va concentrar-se en el seu cafè conscient de que estava tibant massa de la corda i de que si continuava pispant-li coses dels plats acabaria fent-li mal.

Va escurar les restes del cafè avorrida mentre ell acabava amb el menjar sense ordre ni concert. Se'l va mirar per sobre de la vora de la tassa, se'l veia satisfet. Va posar-se dempeus, va portar la tassa buida a la pica i la va rentar amb aigua freda. Va eixugar-se les mans amb un drap de cuina amb la ronyonada recolzada al marbre i la mirada clavada en ell.

—Necessites aprendre a compartir —va mussitar la Bulma deixant el drap i creuant-se de braços—. Ets un egoista.

—De què parles, dona malcarada?

La Bulma va sospirar amb pesar sabent del cert que el saiyà no ho entenia i que, segurament, no ho entendria mai.

—Pot ser qe al teu planeta fossis un príncep i fessis sempre el que et venia de gust —va ventar-li apuntant-lo amb el dit índex—. Però aquí només ets el meu convidat. No tens poder sobre cap dels que vivim aquí, no pots passar-te el dia donant-nos ordres.

»A més, fas com si la Capsule Corporation fos teva i per defecte tot el que hi ha a dins.

»Arrases amb el menjar, agafes el que vols, et carregues els mobles, has abonyegat la nevera, et fiques a totes les habitacions, gastes tots els pots de sabó i de xampú...

En Vegeta va decidir que ja n'havia tingut prou i va deixar la cuina amb parsimònia ignorant a la jove científica.

—Mico espacial estúpid...

En Vegeta va ficar-se a la seva cambra de gravetat i la va tancar a tota presa assegurant-se de que aquella boja no el seguia i no el deixava entrenar, a més si s'hi ficava amb la gravetat activada la mataria.

«Per què et preocupa això —va preguntar-se a sí mateix—. Si hi entra i la gravetat li fa miques el cos serà culpa seva, no meva. Imbècil. Concentra't.»

Va deixar anar un esbufec i va començar amb el exercicis d'escalfament. Provava de mantenir a la dona allunyada del seu ca perquè els últims dies semblava perseguir-lo fins i tot en somnis, la molt pesada. Sempre grunyint-li, sempre cridant-li, sempre donant-li ordres, sempre igual.

Però essent sincer no li desagradava aquella actitud, en part era gratificant,tenir a una dona tant cabuda incapaç de doblegar-se a la seva voluntat sense presentar batalla abans. A més la molt maleïda no li tenia por, s'atrevia a pispar-li menjar. Coi d'humana boja.

La mataria.

Però no podia matar-la i no només pels seu interès en els seus invents. Havia d'admetre que la dona el divertia fins i tot començava a agradar-li. Estava com un llum. Era molt expressiva. El tractava com a qualsevol altre persona ignorant el seu rang.

La nit va caure a la Capsule Corporation i la Bulma, farta de no fotre absolutament en tot el dia va ficar-se al llit frustrada. En Yamcha havia passat d'ella, havia preferit anar-se'n amb els seus col·legues de l'equip de baseball que compartir dinar i llit amb ella.

«Doncs molt bé, pitjor per a tu» va pensar tancant els ulls amb força. Pitjor per a ell. Va sospirar i va enfonsar la cara al coixí en un intent idiota de calmar-se, fins que finalment va adormir-se.

Un soroll a la habitació la va despertar, la Bulma va fregar-se els ull mig adormida, va mirar a en Vegeta i després el rellotge. Les quatre de la matinada.

—Què fas aquí? —va inquirir amb veu de son.

—Compartir —va ventar-li empenyent l'espatlla de la Bulma amb suavitat fins que va tocar la paret amb l'esquena—. És el que volies, no?

I havent dit això en Vegeta va ficar-se a seu llit. La incredulitat de la Bulma va esvair qualsevol resta de son. El siayà va acomodar-se com si aquell fos el seu llit de tota la vida i ambdós l'haguessin compartit des de sempre.

—No volia dir això —va xiuxiuejar apartant-se una mica de la paret per a estar més còmoda—. Que vinguis a envair el meu llit no es compartir, és... una invasió. Compartir seria que em convidessis al teu de llit.

—És un llit igual, dona. És que creus que el meu és més còmode?

La Bulma va sospirar, de vegades dubtava si dins del crani dels saiyàs hi havia un cervell o gelatina de maduixa. En Vegeta era intel·ligent, astut i tot això, però de tant en tant semblava més idiota que el mateix Goku.

—Què no! Deixa-ho, no ho entendràs mai —va ventar-li exasperada, per a què perdre més el temps provant de fer-li-ho entendre.

Ella va tancar els ulls i va arraulir-se disposada a tornar a conciliar la son que li havia pispat el saiyà. Va sentir el fru-fru dels llençols acompanyar els moviments del seu company de llit fins que el seu pes va desaparèixer del matalàs. No va obrir els ulls, segur que havia decidit tornar a la seva habitació. El matalàs va tornar a enfonsar-se aquest cop a prop d'ella, massa a prop, i segons després el seu cos havia deixat de tocar el matalàs i els llençols havien desaparegut. Va obrir els ulls de bat a bat veient-se en braços del saiyà que tenia una mirada més seriosa del que era habitual.

—Què... què fas? —va preguntar recargolant-se entre els seus braços, era ben capaç de ficar-la a la cambra de gravetat i obligar-la a entrenar en condicions inhumanes—. Deixa'm!

—No no pares de moure't et deixaré caure.

—Ets horrible. Un monstre. Vegeta —va pronunciar el seu nom com si també fos quelcom negatiu o un retret.

Horroritzada davant l'evidència que la deixaria anar sense pietat va restar quieta entre els seus braços mentre avançaven a les fosques pel passadís i amb rumb desconegut. No hi ha lluna que il·luminés la nit i els estels romanien ocults rere els núvols negres de tempesta. La Bulma va confiar en que ell tingués millor vista i que els seus ulls li permetessin veure alguna cosa més que formes indefinides a les ombres.

Una porta va obrir-se i van entrar a l'interior de l'habitació. En Vegeta va deixar-la a terra amb cura i va donar la llum, ella va parpellejar per un moment enlluernada pels fluorescents, un cop els seus ulls van acostumar-se al canvi va observar el que la envoltava.

L'habitació d'en Vegeta va constatar sorpresa.

—Comparteixo el meu llit amb tu —va dir-li ell fent a un costat els llençols i assenyalant-se-la després.

Els llavis de la Bulma van corbar-se en un somrís, tampoc era ben bé allò el que volia dir amb això de que havia d'aprendre a compartir, s'acontentava amb que quedes una torrada per esmorzar i no només engrunes, però com a mínim era un pas endavant.

El saiyà va ficar-se al llit al costat de la pared, va mantenir els llençols a un costat agafant-los amb la mà i amb els seus ulls negres i penetrants clavats en els d'ella. La Bulma va aguantar-li la mirada provant de descobrir si era un joc, si anava de veritat, si la mataria o el que fos que pogués fer-li aquell mico mercenari de l'espai. Els ulls d'en Vegeta van lliscar dels d'ella fins als seus llavis increïblement vermells, van seguir el seu camí per la corba senzilla del seu coll, les seves espatlles nues de clavícules fines, els seus pits.

—Els meus ulls són més amunt. —La veu carregada de satisfacció i diversió de la Bulma va ser con un cop de puny. Potser dins del cervell d'aquell home hi havia espai per quelcom més que per la guerra i la violència.

—Penses ficar-t'hi o què, dona —va grunyir ell tancant els ulls sabent-se vençut.

La Bulma va mantenir-se en silenci una llarga estona fins que finalment en Vegeta va haver d'obrir els ulls per veure què coi li passava a aquella dona estranya. La seva mà encara subjectava i aixecava els llençols en un invitació muda.

—No, gràcies. Tinc xicot jo —va dir ella amb una ganyota divertida, per la cara que li havia quedat a en vegeta va saber que era la primera vegada que una dona rebutjava ficar-se al seu llit—. Però m'agradaria compartir esmorzar amb tu.

—Hmpf —va fer en Vegeta abans d'arraulir-se i passar a ignorar-la.

«Ja és tard per això —va pensar ella—, ara ja sé per on vas, saiyà».

**Fi**

_**Notes de l'autora:**_

_Hola! Perdó pel retard, tinc problemes amb internet i no vaig poder pujar la versió en català quan vaig penjar-ho en castellà. Espero que no torni a passar.  
>De tots els meus escrits antics aquest és l'únic que no sé d'on coi vaig treure l'idea. És simple i quotidià, però no sé què em va fer escriure'l, porto torturant-me amb això des que vaig trobar la llibreta jajaja.<br>En fi, crec que en Vegeta seria més donat a compartir el seu llit que el seu menjar, de fet crec que compartiria qualsevol cosa no comestible del món._

_º º º_

_**Naileben:**__ Hola! Que bé que t'hagi fet emocionar! Sigues benvinguda. Perdona per la demora,estic sense internet i em vaig quedar a mitges penjant coses.  
><em>_**Angi3. 1415:**__ Hola! No hi ha gaire escrits en català, fa una mica de llàstima passar-se per les poques seccions on hi trobes l'opció i veure que fa anys que no s'hi penja res, tampoc és que les històries en català rebin gaires visites i encara menys reviews així que suposo que els autors s'acaben desanimant.  
>A veure si et torna la creativitat i fem tornar a la vida la secció catalana!<em>


End file.
